The Furby War
by Dark-phenomenon
Summary: Summary- Yami and Bakura anger the Furbicana clan by harming their lifestyle. Now Furbtut, the leader of the Furbicana clan, wants sweet revenge! Can Bakura and Yami save themselves and the world from this small, furry, menace?


The Furby War

Hi people! SilverwingDragon64 has decided to try something different!

Bakura: You mean your quitting forever!

Yami: Your going to get a new wardrobe?

Me: Nope! Instead of writing a story similar to "Ocean's Wings", my other story, I decided to do something completely random!

Yami: Why random?

Me: Because I thought of it in the shower! -

(Yami and Bakura back up a bit)

Me:: not noticing: anyway this story is about you two: pointing at Yami and Bakura:

Yami and Bakura: What have we done?

Me: Tick off a power hungry, dictator, evil, vengeful, furry, Furby!

Bakura: And we should be scared because…

Yami: Don't give her any ideas!!

Me: Too Late! -

Yami: Damn

Me: Just like my other story, if you want to skip this and go straight to the story, scroll down till you see the ----- mark, that's when the story begins!

Bakura: Why should we be Scared!!!!

Me:: grins evilly: you'll find out soon enough, now starts the story!

The Furby War 

Summary- Yami and Bakura anger the Furbicana clan by harming their lifestyle. Now Furbtut, the leader of the Furbicana clan, wants sweet revenge! Can Bakura and Yami save themselves and the world from this small, furry, menace?

Pairing: None

Rated PG-13 Due to raging, capable of scarring for life, evil furbys, all yeah, also for slight language (mainly Bakura)

Spoilers: None of the TV show that I can think of. One chapter does have something to do with chocolate pudding…

Key 

"Ball"- Talking

_Italicized -_ thought

_Italicized –_ Flashback

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. If I did, Yami Bakura never would have been as evil or got his hometown destroyed, Yami would know his past, they both would of already had their own bodies, Tea wouldn't speak too much, and the gang wouldn't be doing stupid things. (Like giving the millennium puzzle to a complete stranger.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Furby War: Revenge

Furbtut's POV

_How dare those two defile me! The ultimate ruler of the Furbies, soon ruler of the whole world! Descendant of the great Furby God himself!!! If they think I'm going to let them get away with this, they have another thing coming!!!_

"Pharaoh Furbtut! I have come back from the sacred grounds with news!" A small green furby, my most trusted advisor and friend said bowing to my throne. "Speak Woo." I spoke. "The scared grounds sir, along with half of our mighty clan, has fallen. The evil ones not only destroyed our brethren, may their souls rest in peace, they also have burned our sacred grounds!" Woo said hurryingly.

Silence was heard in my throne room. We have been living for years beside humans, accepting our way of secrecy for a long time under the humans' lifestyle. They are bigger, taller, and stronger than us, but we are smaller, more agile, more advanced, and a lot smarter than they are. To observe them, an selected few go above ground and reside as toys in their markets, watching them from our microscopic cameras, finding their weaknesses, waiting for our chance to rule over them, to crush them, to make them our toys!!!!! 

"Show me the Furcam." I finally spoke. Woo pulled out a small camera, walked over to my big screen furbyvision and plug the camera in. The camera turned on, showing the two culprits in the act. One had long white hair and bangs that resembled bat wings with brown eyes, fixed in a glare at the other teen, who had his hair in a spiked up style in colors yellow, purple, and red. This teen looked apathetic right back at the white albino, his yellow bangs moving as he shook his head (A/N Three guesses to who these they are!) They were standing in front of a building lot, the home of our clan. Nothing was left. "Don't shake your head at me! I finally did something.... good for a change!" "We were only going to destroy the demons in this store, not burn the building down!" The albino then shook the other teen. "Live a little Yami!" "You two! Freeze! You're under arrest for vandalizing and committing arson! You have the right to remain silent!" Men in blue uniforms shouted, aiming their guns at our marked teens. "Wouldn't you say 'anything you say can and will be used against you'?" Yami said smiling an innocent smile.

"If we give you some donuts would you leave us alone?" Bakura spoke in a nice tone, also smiling to the best of his ability, which made it look like he was crazy. "Put your hands up over heads!" the policemen went up to the teens and started to handcuff them. "Would chocolate donuts with cream and rainbow sprinkles change your minds at all?" Yami smiled again at the man. The policeman considered this. "If the donut is an chocolate éclair…I'll drop the charges on the both of you."

"Woo I had enough. Turn the Furcam off." I sighed to myself. Humans were such stupid creatures, especially the policemen. Who ever heard of a policeman being bribed by a donut! They were supposed to be minions of justice! It's time for us to take over! "Woo, ready the troops and check on the secret weapon. Once that's over with, find out where those two live, they won't live to see next week!" Woo saluted and wobbled off to carry off the order.

_Enjoy Life why you still can Yami and Bakura. I hope you didn't have plans for your future, because when I'm done with you, you'll be either soulless shells in my prison, or dead!_


End file.
